howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Singetail
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Singetail is a medium-sized Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg In ''School of Dragons, Singetail eggs are oval-shaped and orange with red spots. They have a pock-marked texture, mimicking flowing lava. In Dragons: Rise of Berk the egg look more like a flaming bush, with frill-like fins lining across its length and a color scheme of red, orange and yellow. Singetail eggs appear in the episode, "Family Matters". Here they are ovoid, have a scale-like pattern, and come in colors that reflect the colors of a standard Singetail - lime green, yellow, orange, and red. Hatchling to Adult Singetails have a wide, flat body and a long tail. They have four wings, like a Thunderdrum, but with the bigger pair being set lower on its back. They have a spiky face with chameleon-like eyes that allow it to see in multiple directions, as well as several big, sharp spikes along their backs and tails. It has eight extremities (four wings and four legs), two more than any other dragon and with the rearmost pair seemingly a modified pair of extra hind limbs unlike the Stormcutter, which has all four forelimbs as wings. Titan Wing Titan Wing Singetails are pinkish with dark purple stripes on their wings and back. They have increased a lot in size and have also developed another row of spikes along their back. Abilities Endurance and Stamina Singetails are able to fly for long distances without showing any signs of exhaustion, while also carrying the extra weights of humans and metal chains. They can receive continuously beating from a whip without losing any stamina. One individual was able to survive being burried under many trees, showing no injuries. Singetails can take powerful shots from other dragons, such as a Night Fury and a Rumblehorn, without receiving too much damage. When in the air, they can recover easily after being shot and barely unbalance for a few seconds. Speed and Agility Singetails are able to fly at great speeds, as they can keep up easily with other fast dragons, such as Night Furies and Deadly Nadders. Singetails are very agile dragons, able to dodge attacks from their foes. Thanks to their double set of wings, Singetails can do tight turns and easily maneuver throught tight places. Eye Movement The Singetails' eyes can move independently one from the other, which allows the dragons to see two different directions simultaneously. Their eyes can also swivel to the back and sides of their heads, giving them a 360-degree view which resembles that of a chameleon. Social Nature Singetails will call others of their kind by spreading fire all over their current locations. Firepower Singetails can shoot fire from not only their mouths but from their tails and bellies as well. The fire that the Singetails produce are scarlet in color and can be used to mark their territories or as a signal to call for reinforcements from its own species. Singetails can also use the fire from their bellies to temporarily boost their speed like a rocket. The heat from the fire of some Singetail individuals, such as Sear, can be felt from 10 feet away and others, such as Infernier, are able to immediately light on fire any nearby torch, hearth, or furnace with their flames. Strength and Combat Singetails are very strong dragons, as they are able to carry humans and metal chains on their back with little to no effort at all. Singetails are fearsome adversaries in battle, for they are more than capable in taking on a Night Fury with little struggle. They are capable of fighting with multiple dragons at once, and even overpower them. Weaknesses Altitude Spitelout Jorgenson discovered that Singetails cannot fly at high altitudes, not even Titan Wings. This serves as a route of escape if being pursued by one. The reason for this is undisclosed. Fog Singetails are shown to be very reluctant to fly into a heavy fog in "The Wings of War, Part 1". This is presumably because they cannot see where they are going, even though other dragons seem to be able to sense their direction. However, Krogan's Singetail had no problem flying through the fog. Neck When their necks are pinched in a certain spot, Singetails fall unconscious/asleep. This was shown in "Living on the Edge" when Krogan subdues an Ambered Singetail. Skrill In "Triple Cross", Viggo uses a Skrill to counter the Dragon Flyers' Singetails, knowing that the Skrill is the Singetails’ natural predator and the Skrill's electric blast can neutralize its fires'' . Behaviour and Personality Singetails are fiercely territorial, and will fight any dragon or human that they consider a threat. They are aggresive towards any dragons that are not their kind. When they are not busy fighting or marking their territory, Singetails can be very lazy. They eat and sleep all day, without moving from a place to another. Sometimes, they can for many days, without being disturbed by the noise or movement around them. Singetails are exclusively carnivorous, their favourite food being the Ice Tail Pike. They also prefer to live on non-volcanic islands. Comparative Statistics Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 The Singetail was first discovered by Spitelout Jorgenson on Storehouse Island in "Turn and Burn". When Stoick, Hiccup and Snotlout go to Storehouse island in search of Spitelout, Hiccup and Snotlout trigger a trap and get stuck in a net. When they ponder why Spitelout set up a dragon trap, they encounter a Singetail circling them. Spitelout arrives with Kingstail to rescue the group and leads the large beast away. Upon learning that Spitelout was making a storage house there, Stoick argues the beast itself makes the island too dangerous of a place to have the storage house. Hiccup tries to calm both sides down to reach a mutual decision, but it proves difficult with the Singetail's presence and the Jorgensons' point of views. After determining the belly to be the weakness, they argue over who gets to take the shot before taking off. Spitelout shows them some places the Singetail has burned, and Hiccup knows something's wrong as the fires aren't concentrated. When they try to enact Hiccup's plan, they find out that the dragon's underbelly also emits fire. They soon figure out that the fire the first Singetail was making was calling for back-up. More Singetails arrive, and the team agrees to leave. Season 5 Many Singetails are captured and enslaved to become steeds for the Dragon Flyers, with their leader Krogan riding an unusually large individual. While learning about Singetails on Storehouse Island, Hiccup is introduced to many Singetails by Spitelout. Together they use one of the Singetails, Deathlout, to defeat the Dragon Flyers. Season 6 The behaviors of the Singetails are explored even further, including the fact that they are the natural prey of the Skrill. In the season finale, all Singetails that have been captured and enslaved by the Dragon Flyers are freed when the Berserker Bewilderbeast let out a distress signal to protect its nest. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Singetail later appeared in this game too. Scorch, from Race to the Edge, and Winterwick were later introduced in the game. School of Dragons The Singetail appeared in the ''School of Dragons "Return to Dragon Island" expansion. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Singetail, this dragon should be 55 feet (16,76 meters) long and have a Wingspan of 61 feet 3 inches, whereas the Titan Wing would be 150 feet long with Wingspan of 167 feet 1 inches. *The Singetail's physical apperance greatly resembles a chameleon, a thorny lizard and a horned lizard combined. *The Singetail is the only dragon species with a secondary pair of wings that is larger than the primary one. *The Singetail has a pair of fins on each side of its tail, similar to the Night Fury. *The Singetail is the only dragon that can shoot fire from other parts of its body beside its head. *The tail of the Singetail resemble that of a Sand Wraith. *Deathlout's scars are purple instead of red, which seems to indicate that Singetails have purple blood. *In "Family Matters", Fishlegs states that Singetails are exclusively carnivorous. References Site Navigation Category:Stoker Class Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Strong Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species